


demonic rituals for dummies

by malmojosa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon Summoning, M/M, Miscommunication, characters being gay idiots but figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmojosa/pseuds/malmojosa
Summary: after not hearing from crowley for months after the not-pocalypse, aziraphale takes drastic measures to get his attention





	demonic rituals for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers:  
> 1\. i know nothing about summoning a demon  
> 2\. i haven't written fic in like six years, so i'm a little rusty. i wrote this in an hour or two and didn't do much editing, so it might be shit and i might take it down later lol
> 
> ALSO i keep finding typos and editing them, so sorry for reposting multiple times 😔🤙

It happened quickly, no dramatic flash of light or cloud of smoke. One moment Aziraphale was alone in the main room of his shop, and the next he wasn’t.

 

“What the shit?” was the first thing Crowley said. Then, “Aziraphale?”

 

An awkward moment passed before Aziraphale spoke. “You’re not exactly easy to get a hold of these days, my dear.”

 

Crowley spluttered. “You could have called me. With a phone, like a sane being. Instead of...whatever...this,” he gestured around himself, “is.”

 

Crowley stood in the center of a large chalk-drawn pentagram. The furniture and books in the shop had been pushed up against the wall to make space. He nervously noted the lit candles bordering the circle, and tried not to think of the last time a lit candle had been on the floor of this book shop.

 

Aziraphale shifted from foot to foot on the outside of the pentagram. “I did try to call. Multiple times, actually, and you never picked up. Obviously, my first choice wasn’t, well,” he hesitated, “ _ evocation _ , it hardly seemed the polite or...reasonable...thing to do, but I was—I was out of better ideas. I’ve been trying to contact you for months.” He readjusted his grip on what looked to be a Latin Bible and glanced at the floor, at a stack of books against the wall, looking anywhere save for Crowley. “I didn’t particularly think it would work. I’ve never had to summon a demon before.”

 

Crowley gave a dramatic sigh and lifted his arms from his side as if he were presenting himself. “Well, you’ve got me here now. What’s so important?”

 

“I missed you.”

 

Crowley faltered. “Oh.”

 

A year had passed since the events of the not-pocalypse had transpired, and almost ten months since Aziraphale had last seen or heard from Crowley. This was hardly a span of time to specifically notice when one was an immortal being, and under normal circumstances, Aziraphale would have let the time pass without much thought. But Aziraphale was not currently operating under normal circumstances, his  _ current  _ circumstances being these: he had recently gotten rather used to the presence of a certain demon, and was unhappy when said demon seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth without a word. Aziraphale had started to worry, perhaps a tad ridiculously,  that Crowley might have made good on his threats and literally left the planet. And while it certainly was not out of the ordinary to go more than a few months (or years, or decades) without seeing one another, after what they had gone through together, what with the whole  _ stopping Armageddon _ thing, Aziraphale had hoped the days of going lengthy amounts of time between meetings might have at last been behind them. He said as much to Crowley, now.

 

“Oh,” Crowley said again, lamely. Then, “You know, angel, you’d think that after six millenia, you and I might be a bit better at communication.”

 

Aziraphale gave a slight smile as his cheeks reddened.

 

Crowley continued, “I thought that, uh, you would want a bit of space from me.”

 

Crowley had been acting out of the anxieties that he had developed from  _ You go too fast for me, Crowley _ , and had thought that Aziraphale would have preferred a bit of time apart to recuperate after spending more than a decade together planning for the apocalypse that was never to be. It pained him to distance himself from Aziraphale, as he wanted nothing more than to spend every possible moment at his angel’s side for, preferably, eternity, but that sounded a bit too much too fast, which was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley thought he’d never grow tired of the way his name sounded in Aziraphale’s mouth. “My dear, of  _ course _ I didn’t want space from you. I was beginning to worry that you might be moving on from me.”

 

“ _ Never _ ,” Crowley said, offended. Aziraphale’s responding laugh reminded Crowley of bells.

 

“Sounds silly when I say it out loud, I suppose. I think we both might have recently been a bit, well, what’s the word—”

 

“Stupid as all fuck?”

 

Aziraphale laughed again. “To put it crassly, yes.”

 

He stepped past the candles (“Careful, careful!” Crowley hissed, before finally just willing the candles to be put out) into the pentagram to wrap his arms around Crowley’s middle. Crowley hesitated before returning the hug.

 

“I missed you,” Aziraphale repeated into Crowley’s shirt.

 

“Missed you, too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol
> 
> also on tumblr as malmojosa :)


End file.
